Ryou, Why the Hell am I a Unicorn?
by yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever
Summary: Bakura annoys Yami one too many times and gets himself and Ryou sent to the shadow realm. but there is something a bit different about the shadow realm this time. just a small oneshot. so please come and check it out


**So yeah this is what came from Ryoupuppy's adorable picture. ^_^ please check out the original picture here : **

**http: / /ryoupuppy. deviant art . com/ art/ Dreamcatcher -262572054**

**Just remove the spaces. And if that doesn't work Google Dreamcatcher by Ryoupuppy ^_^**

**Also, I'M BACK~ :p after quite a while I have finally got another story up ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Ryou and Bakura. They are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I know, I wish I owned it too, but until I do I will just have to be content with fanfiction ^_^ **

**Anyway, on with the story ^_^**

* * *

Ryou, Why the Hell Am I A Unicorn?

It was happening again. We were being sent to the shadow realm by that baka**(1)** pharaoh. The things I get my yadonushi**(2)** into. All I did was suggest that the only reason his little pipsqueak ever beat him was because he had been promised something better after. Then the pharaoh got all pissy and started talking about how "his beautiful hikari**(3)**" would never need to do such a thing. I think I may have made it worse when I showed my blatant lack of attention by trying to molest my smaller lover. Either way we're now on a trip to the shadow realm.

I don't even bother looking around to take in our surroundings. This is just another trip of many to the shadow realm as a result of bickering with the pharaoh. We'll be back soon enough. And the pharaoh will have got an earful from his little pipsqueak for "giving in to his anger". The thought makes me smirk, which for some reason feels weird to do, but I shrug it off.

I turn to my hikari and if I wasn't a hard-hearted criminal I would have screamed. As it is I merely swore loudly and colourfully. When I was done I said in a dangerously calm voice "Ryou, why the _fuck_ are you a unicorn. And why is it all blue and -" here I couldn't suppress a shudder, "_pretty_? I thought we were in the shadow realm?"

Now, don't get me wrong, I love every bit of my fluffy hikari, but at times like this when he responds like this, I worry about his masculinity.

"Are you serious? OMG! I'm a unicorn too! Oh 'Kura I'm so excited. Do you think we can fly?"

"Wait a second. What the hell do you mean _too?_"

"Well obviously you're a unicorn!" the look he shot me fairly screamed "Duh!"

Of course. How stupid of me. Then it hit me. ! I'm a bloody _UNICORN! _

Naturally, I did all of this on the inside as I am "Bakura, the infamous cold-hearted king of thieves". I could never ruin my reputation by screaming like a little girl, even if it was only in front of Ryou. Though I suppose there were many things I could do to make sure he forgot all about a slip up of that kind. My mind wandered and soon I was entrapped in a fantasy of... ah... 'convincing' my hikari to keep quiet about an incident like that [A/N let's just say there was whipped cream and a bed and leave it at that :D]. But then as a small, perverted grin started to make its way across my face, I realized it felt weird and that brought my mind crashing back to the reason why I could have been doing all those delicious things to my yadonushi.

I examined the facts I had. I was supposed to be in the shadow realm, with Ryou. However, we were actually in some strange blue place. Oh and not to forget, I was a _fucking unicorn!_ Oh Ra! What did I ever do to deserve this? Aside from all the thieving, plundering and trying to kill the Pharaoh and his pipsqueak multiple times. I mean, other than that I have been the epitome of goodness and virtue! Except for that one time with Ryou on my birthday. [A/N :p]

And then the heinous words that broke me out of my train of thoughts,

"Oh, Bakura, look! Our cutie marks match!"

"Our _what_ marks do _what?_" I looked down at the cool, clear and (god damn it) _sparkly_ water around our feet – ah, hooves – and, _oh dear lord,_ there on my rear end was what appeared to be a _heart_. One half matched perfectly against my pale blue and, _oh god, _luminescent skin. The other was a light shade of grey. And as Ryou had said, he had a matching one. If I wasn't the thief king I swear I would have fainted on the spot. I had never suffered such humiliation in my life.

Luckily before I could voice any kind of reaction to this new discovery the world started swirling around us and we were suddenly back in the game shop. Frantically I looked down at my body and breathed a sigh of relief. I was back in my normal, non-unicorn, body. A thought struck me and I turned to my hikari. Thankfully he was back in his non-unicorn, molestable, and human body. Quickly, I grabbed him close to me and just held him close. The pharaoh gave me a funny look but I just sent him a look telling him that he did _not_ want to know about the horrors I had experienced. I decided it was time to take Ryou back home and celebrate the return of our new bodies, so with a hasty goodbye, I whisked us out of the game store to our home and away from prying eyes to play out my earlier fantasies.

* * *

Translations from japanese:

**(1) **Idiot

**(2) **Landlord

**(3) **Light

I apologise if any of these translations are wrong. If they are please leave a review or PM telling me so I can change it.

**A/N: So yeah ^_^ this was the result. Hope you all liked it. Personally I don't think it's one of my best but oh well ^_^ please review and tell me what you thought of it. Pretty please with a cherry on top? Oh also id love it if you have any prompts for any puppyshipping or puzzleshipping because those were the two voted highest, after SasuNaru, on my poll for what I should do next and I'm a bit stuck for ideas. **

**and cause I love you guys so much,**

**()()  
(0.0)  
( _ )**

** here's a bunny ^.^  
**

**Anyway don't forget to leave a review and DFTBA! (Cookie for anyone who can tell me what that means :p )**


End file.
